


[VID] For the Glory

by JoeEva



Category: Rock of Ages (2012)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Fetish, Gen, Humor, Rock and Roll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: Задание:кинки и фетиши (рок-н-ролл и кожаные штаны)
Relationships: Stacee Jaxx/Constance Sack, Stacee Jaxx/Rock'n'Roll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	[VID] For the Glory

**Author's Note:**

> **Задание:** кинки и фетиши (рок-н-ролл и кожаные штаны)

**Author's Note:**

> song: All Good Things - For The Glory


End file.
